Continue as One Means to Go On
by sickandtiredtoday
Summary: This is a continuation of One Should Finish what one Starts.  Yumi and Sei share their lives with other people, and I wanted to have a look at that.  Another surprise for me.  Please enjoy.


2. Continue as One Means to Go On

Yumi is in the Rose Mansion. It is early, so early that the sun is not yet risen on this cold winter morning. Yumi is sitting at the table. The very special table. Yumi smiles a secret smile. She reaches out her hand, and runs her fingers over the worn grain. Just last night...

She cannot finish the thought. She feels a little like laughing and crying. She does not regret it, not at all. She awoke to her alarm this morning, feeling very different. She had pressed snooze, and lay staring at the ceiling of her room for a while. I am no longer a virgin, was her predominant thought. Satou Sei, Rosa Gigantea, made love to me last night, and now I am no longer a virgin. It did not feel real when she woke up, and now, an hour and a half later, it still does not feel real. The world looks a little different this morning. As if she has awoken in a new body, with a new outlook.

She gets up and walks the length of the table, her fingers trailing along it, her thoughts are tuned to the sensual. Yumi will now have to come into this room a number of times a day, thinking: I had sex on this table. She does not blush at this thought. She feels turned on. There is a secret, shared only by two people, about this table and this room. With her fingers still drifting down the table she heads toward the window. She has work to do, but cannot find the will to do it. Yumi stops, gazing out the window, willing the first person she sees to be Sei. Yumi is not feeling desperate for Sei. She is, however, experiencing a yearning. Her body is softly calling, even though it was only ten or eleven hours since she saw Sei, she has longing filling her limbs.

Warmth fills her belly, and her willing of Sei to appear is getting stonger. She is wishing, and if the stars were still visible, she would wish on those. However, if wishes were horses...

It is Onee-sama who is walking towards the Rose Mansion. She cannot see her clearly as of yet, but Yumi would recognise that walk anywhere. As she comes closer, she is being illumiated by the pool of light leaking from the Rose Mansion. She looks up, and she is smiling. Yumi's heart jumps slightly at this. Onee-sama is glad to see her. There is always a kind of nervousness in Yumi associated with Sachiko. Months into their peculiar relationship, she still feels a little on egg-shells. Yumi is unsure how to feel most of the time about Onee-sama. She thinks that she loves her, she thinks that she will always care for this rather delicate older girl. She carries some conflicted emotions for Onee-sama in her heart, but love is the topmost.

She smiles back at Sachiko, and turns from the window and goes into tea making mode. It is Earl Grey this morning. As Yumi sets about measuring leaves, a pensive mood steals over her, pushing out Sei. Lately, there has been something different about Onee-sama. Yesterday being a prime example. Yumi can actually feel herself frown. The stairs are creaking with Onee-sama's footsteps. Yumi is acutely tuned to Sachiko's moods. Everything from her tone of voice to the way she sits in a chair, can speak volumes to an attentive petite soeur. Yumi is thinking about the looks she has been receiving from Sachiko. Maybe she had always gotten them, and is only just starting to notice. Yumi shakes her head, thinking that surely she would have noticed the lingering looks. Her touching, also, has become more frequent. And longer. Sachiko has gotten good at hugging. Yumi's frown turns into a smile.

And Onee-sama is here, saying good morning. She is still smiling, so Yumi relaxes a little. It will be a good day, she thinks to herself. Sei will be here soon, and Onee-sama appears to be in a good mood. Sachiko is settling in her accustomed chair, and beginning to flick through some paperwork that was left out the night before. That had to be gathered up by Yumi and Sei, as they had knocked the pile off the table last night. Yumi feels odd as she puts Onee-sama's cup on the table beside her. She has just realised that the spot that Sachiko is resting her pretty white hands is the exact spot that she held Sei naked in her arms.

A slightly panicky hilarity rises in her, and a huge grin is stretching across her face. An out of control feeling is finding its way to her surface. As if on queue, Onee-sama looks up at her, a smile again on her lips

-So happy this morning, Yumi?

Tell me what is going on, Yumi translates quickly.

-Happy to see you, Onee-sama.

Yumi replies. It is not strictly a lie, as she is, of course, happy to see Onee-sama. She always is. She is hoping that her ready-to-read face shows this. Happily, Sachiko can be wilful in what she wants to see, Yumi is learning. Especially when it comes to Yumi, both in a positive and a negative sense. Besides, how can she say: oh, it's nothing, Onee-sama. I only had sex with Rosa Gigantea last night. Why, it was just where you are sitting, as a matter of fact. Yumi can feel her grin becoming a grimace, so she quickly sits down beside Sachiko and delves into the paperwork in an effort to distract herself. She can feel the weight of Sachiko's gaze on her. Sachiko's hand is in Yumi's hair now, which is loose again this morning.

-I hope I can always make you smile so wide, Yumi.

Yumi leans into the hand that is in her hair, enjoying the contact. She turns her head to face Onee-sama, and she is again struck by the aristocratic beauty of Sachiko, who is smiling at her. Her long black hair is falling so prettily around her face. The blue eyes are gentle, her face is soft. Yumi feels very special and spoiled at these times. She recognises that nobody else is at the receiving end of this loving regard. This is just for Yumi. Onee-sama is looking at her mouth again. The fingers twining in her hair are actually caressing the back of her neck, Yumi realises.

Oh.

-I don't doubt that you will, Onee-sama.

Yumi answers, somewhat blandly. Sachiko does not seem to mind. The caressing is increasing in pressure. Yumi is peering openly at Sachiko now, trying to gauge what is coming, because something is. She can feel it, like a physical thing. Onee-sama is about to speak, and for once, Yumi does not think she wants to hear. Not now, maybe not ever.

Involuntarily, Yumi's mind shows a montage of what she has been doing over the last two days with Sei. She unaccountably feels guilty about this, knowing in her heart she should not. Onee-sama knows nothing of what has been going on, and Yumi does not think this is something she can possibly share with another at this time. Sachiko is leaning forward slightly, her whole demeanour is now slightly tense. She is looking at Yumi, catching her eyes, getting ready. It is palpable, Yumi can feel Sachiko's intent like the fingers just under the back of her sailor collar.

Yumi feels very uncomfortable, and is silently begging her Onee-sama not to say or do whatever is on her mind. She has to break this atmosphere, she has to do something, and grasps the first thing that comes to mind and runs with it.

-Tea?

Sachiko's face goes blank.

-What?

-Your tea, Onee-sama, it must be going cold. Let me freshen it.

The hand at the back of her neck falls gently away, and Onee-sama sits back in her seat. Sachiko's face is still blank. In that instant, Yumi sees, Sachiko has retreated back completely. She nods her ascent to Yumi, who reaches for the cup. Smiling, she takes it, stands and goes back to the tea making area, and repeats the process again. Waiting for the kettle, keeping her back turned to Sachiko, hoping to give her some time to pull herself together, hoping it will be ok when she returns to her side.

Waiting, she hears Sei's voice from below, laughing, followed by Yohino's voice, which is clearly peeved. Yumi can hear the tone all the way up here. She is suddenly nervous about seeing Sei. How is she to act around this woman now? The kettle is boiled, and she gets more cups out, slowly, waiting for Yoshino to make it up the stairs and help her with the rest of the chore. How is she to look at Sei and not go to her? How is she to keep her hands to herself, and act like nothing occurred between them? Sit at the table they made love on, far from Sei. The longing is intensifying. Perhaps she is desperate to see Sei, after all.

Yumi opens presses, and spends more time than is honestly necessary contemplating a tea selection. Now Sei, Rei and Yoshino are in the room, and there are more steps on the staircase. The room is filling up, and Yumi feels the warmth of what she refers to in her own mind as her school family. Like real family, she mostly likes them, is closer to some than others, is actively nervous of some. Unlike family, however, she has had sex with one of them, as is now sweating the attentions of another.

God, is she ever going to get over the novelty of saying she has had sex! Laughing internally, she hopes that sex with Sei will become more commonplace. She blushes, finally, at this thought. Yoshino is giving her a good morning, which Yumi gives back. Rei says a general good morning to the room. Sei is beside her. Yumi looks up at her, her blush still burning on her face. She meets Sei's eyes regardless, straight on. Youko and Eriko are coming in, good mornings from both of them, Shimako comes drifting in behind them, and Sei is distracted for a moment, to make eye contact with her petite soeur, which replaces good morning for both of them. Yumi can look at Sei briefly, with Sei looking away. Yumi wants to touch Sei's face, and fights the urge savagely. She is immediately thinking of more than touching Sei's face, and she can feel herself tighten between her legs in response to the close proximity of Sei.

Then Sei is looking back at her, and there is a world of unsaid things in her eyes, in the set of her face, her window dressing smile hiding a more complicated expression.

-Can I have coffee this morning, Yumi-chan?

This is said quietly, and Yumi can hear the other, hidden question. She can hear the tone that is worry or tenderness, more likely both. Glad of the chatter and buzzing in the small room she answers.

-You can have whatever you want this morning, Rosa Gigantea.

Yumi has never flirted before, and least not consciously, but the heat in her blood makes it hard to think of Sei as before. Yumi feels both shy and bold, and her suddenly aware body is making decisions for her. She is finding it very hard indeed, not to tease Sei. All because she wants Sei again, and she cannot have her at this time. Looking away from Sei, to peer again into the depths of the tea press, pretending to ponder the whereabouts of the jar of instant coffee, out of the corner of her eye she can see Sei's eyes widen, and the fake smile become genuine. Gladness fills Yumi. Who have I become? And did this happen overnight, or had it already been under way? They are probing questions more suited to a private time of reflection, because Yoshino is here, giving out to Rosa Gigantea for derailing Yumi from her duties, and that tea is very important, and to go away and sit down.

Yumi, of course, is sure that Yoshino is saying something wittier, but she is only paying attention to the gist. Sei is laughing and poking at Yoshino, much to Yoshino's annoyance. Yoshino takes tea to the table to escape Sei, and does the rounds with it.

Sei leans against the counter as Yumi slowly takes the lid off the coffee jar, using anything to buy some time alone with Sei.

-Just this morning? Is this afternoon out of the question?

Sei is close, but not so close it is obvious. Yumi feels her heart rate ratchet up, feels the slowly spindling warmth in her belly, filling her with a new electricity. A sudden image of Sei putting her uniform back on last night, the moon the only light in the room, scrabbling around on the floor looking for their things, helping Yumi back into her uniform. The long searing kisses interrupting that activity.

Now she is spooning coffee into a mug, her breath catching at the sight of Sei's hands reaching over to put the lid back on the jar. For a moment, her whole existence zeros in on the hands, watching as they carry out such an everyday task. Yumi knows what else those hands can do, which leads her to contemplating what her own hands could do for Sei. Which naturally leads her to thinking, that yes, Sei can have whatever she wants this afternoon. And perhaps Yumi can too.

-I think I can pencil you in, Rosa Gigantea.

Yumi quirks a smile at Sei, who cocks an eyebrow at her, her eyes flashing with humour, and is that a warning? Caught you again, didn't I? Yumi thinks, her smile feeling cheeky. She cannot help it. Sei is here, and she is feeling something. It feels like she has found a new muscle. She is paradoxically in and out of control. She hands Sei her cup of coffee after Sei puts the jar away. Yumi's fingers brush against Sei's, and she can feel herself getting lost. Her eyes on Sei's face, she can see a mirror. Sei is looking at her, and it feels like this room, this time, no longer exists. Desire is roasting her alive from the inside, and she can see the warning in Sei's eyes again. _Not here_, it is saying. _Save it for later_.

-Same place?

Sei asks, her tone soft while pretending to look for milk. Yumi loses her voice and just nods.

-I think we can get on with what we are here for.

Youko brings things to order, and the two girls turn and take their respective seats. Sachiko is looking at Yumi, with something that looks like concern on her face, or may be something else. Yumi cannot read it, and just smiles at her Onee-sama. Considering what has happened this morning, Yumi ruefully thinks, she may not want to know what that look means. Sachiko, however, does not smile back. Yumi immediately feels a light pressure in her mind. Yumi knows, straight off, that Onee-sama has been watching Yumi's interaction with Sei, and wondering at it. Perhaps they had been more obvious than she thought. To make amends, Yumi moves her chair even closer to Onee-sama, putting herself very much in Sachiko's personal space. This is not the first time that Yumi has used her physical presence to distract Sachiko. It always works. It feels strange now, though. Yumi knows, now, what it means to use her body, is glimpsing at what it means to be fully aware of the power of it. And she also learned something new about Onee-sama this morning.

Onee-sama visibly relaxes. Yumi breaths a small sigh of relief. Youko is going through a check list of items that need addressing, and attention is on her for the moment. Yumi looks across the table to Sei, who is asking a question with her eyes, flicking her gaze to Sachiko. Yumi minutely twitches a nod, and turns her attention back to Youko, and what she is supposed to be doing. She is informed of what her duties over the rest of the week are, so she effectively tunes out.

Youko is asking Sei to give her advice on what happened last year, so all eyes are on her. Yumi is loving the sound of Sei's voice. Like everything about her senior, it is expressive and distinctly Sei. Nobody else could be her. Using the opportunity to unashamedly stare at Sei, Yumi feels herself becoming undone. Sei is not looking at her at all, preferring it seems to look at Yoshino's end of the table. Yumi is tracing the architecture of Sei's face with her eyes, taking in every shift of light on her skin, the shadows under her high cheekbones. The shape of the fair eyebrows, the slope of her nose. The movement of Sei's full lips as she humorously describes something that befell her last year. She is smiling sardonically, pulling her whole face into the conversation. Yumi notices every nuance, every subtle change. She thinks of how she is going to touch this singular face in a few hours.

She knows what Sei looks like under her uniform. She has touched the smooth skin, smelled the secret scent of Sei. She has felt the wetness of Sei's excitement. Yumi's mind whirls through any number of emotions as she stares at Sei, caught up in the play of light on the handsome face. She feels a sense of ownership when she looks at Sei this morning. A possessiveness that is surprising to her. Sei and she, they have no rights on each other, no direct claim, one on the other. She is not sure if she loves Sei or not. Like everything related to the woman, it is complicated. However, one thing is uncomplicated, and that is how she feels, physically. Looking at Sei, she feels so turned on, that she feels a little faint. She is crossing her legs to try and relieve some of the feeling, but this makes it slightly worse, as if she is drawing more attention to it, making the feeling more urgent. She feels a need to grind into her seat, but sheer will power holds her in place. She stops looking at Sei, and looks at some paperwork instead.

Sei finishes speaking and Youko thanks her. Just as Youko is about to get into something else, they here the distant toll of the school bell, and she puts it aside. Mentioning that she is not free at lunchtime, she requests of the others that they meet again after school instead. Ascent is given over the scraping of chairs and the clatter of teacups. Yumi feels her excitement growing as she realises that her lunch hour will be free, as she has been dreading that Youko would want to meet then. Yoshino, Shimako and Yumi take the tea things and leave them in the sink to take care of later.

The morning is a repeat of yesterday, longing and excitement vying for Yumi's attention in direct competition with what the teacher is trying to drum into young minds. This is not going to be a good week in regards to class, Yumi thinks, hoping that some miracle of space and time will skip all of this and take her directly to Sei in the greenhouse. Yumi's hands twitch in sympathetic response to what she is thinking, and she can feel herself getting wet. Again. She is quietly amazed at the solidity of her thoughts regarding the physical relationship she has commenced with Sei. Instead of it being so short of time, it feels as if she has been doing this all along with Sei. As if they had done this before, had stopped for a while, and have now picked up again.

Yumi is more ambivalent about the emotional side of her new relationship with Sei. She trusts Sei. She values her friendship. The unwarranted kindness Sei has shown to Yumi since she became Sachiko's petite soeur opened Yumi's heart to her in the first place. That and her sustained glomping. It made Yumi notice her, and respond to her. Yumi occasionally wonders if this was a purposeful act on behalf of Sei. She sometimes mulls over why Sei would be so...so...Sei with her. Certainly, Sei is clever enough to think of it. But Yumi thinks not. There is an honesty in Sei, fundamental to her personality. Something Yumi finds comforting and frighting. The ambivalence, the complexity, the frustration of knowing Satou Sei. The thought of being in love with Sei scares Yumi. She is thinking that she perhaps, may be overwhelmed by Satou Sei.

Yumi knows she is getting ahead of herself with this train of though. Some worry over giving something very precious to another person. Yumi feels certain that it is normal to worry about these sorts of things. She has not had a chance to speak to Sei about what happened. She also knows that she may be reading too much into this. All she is sure of at this point is that Sei wants her, and there is no trace of regret in her this morning. She mentally shakes herself, and allows her mind to wander to more pleasant things.

Bells sound, classes change, and then it is the time she has been wishing away some of her youth for. She is up and out of her classroom just as the teacher leaves, not sparing a glance to anyone. She walks at a good clip, not enough to disturb her collar, but enough to upset her pleats a little, she makes her way to the greenhouse. It is only when she is about to open the door, she realises she forgot to pray to Maria-sama. Yumi smiles, thinking that Maria-sama will just have to forgive her this once for not paying her respects, but there is something else engaging her today.

When she opens the door, she sees that she has gotten here before Sei. She closes the door behind her, and takes that moment to look around. Smiling, she goes to the Chinensis rose, and crouches down to admire the deep red of its petals, the greenhouse keeping them there longer than they would be outside. Winter is held at bay here. The afternoon lights filters in through the grubby windows, muting the tones of the plant. Looking elsewhere, she sees the Gigantea rose, also still blooming. Shifting herself over, she reaches out a hand to touch the petals, feeling the velvety softness of them. Romantically, she thinks of Sei's shoulders, and that this texture is not so far off. As if summoned by the thought, the door opens, and Sei is here, stepping in from the cold. Yumi's heart skips a beat, her breath catching. Here they are again, alone in the almost sepia tinged greenhouse.

The two teenagers regard each other steadily. Young lust is inventive and confounding. They know they should talk, discuss events. They both know the right thing, the sensible thing to do. But they are young, and this assignation was not designed with talking in mind. The energy jumping from one to the other is almost visible. It is as if they have thrown ropes to each other, like ships at sea, and are slowly pulling each other in, towards each other, deeper into each other.

Yumi feels that spark deep inside her, and suddenly thinks: this is real. This is the most real thing in the world. And it is right. She rises out of her crouch, and moves toward Sei, thinking of white skin, a sensuous mouth and a clever tongue. She is not thinking about whether she might be in love or not. She is not thinking anything other than Satou Sei is standing in front of her, and Yumi wants her. Wants her in a tunnel vision way. Wants Sei naked and under her hands again. This thought may embarrass her later, but at this moment, like a slip out of time, it is honest and true. And she is in Sei's arms, and she is being held, and she can smell Sei's hair, and feel the heat of her. Sei is squeezing her, holding her so close, she may be trying to come out the other side of Yumi. Sei is whispering her name, Yumi's name, over and over. And they are kissing, their lips meeting for the first time since yesterday. And they moan in unison, their tongues reacquainting themselves. They moan into each other, as their mouths meet, their thighs meet, bellies pressed together.

Sei is pushing Yumi, pushing her to where they were yesterday, her fingers already on Yumi's zipper, obviously not wanting to waste a minute.

-I wanted to take you home with me last night, Yumi.

Sei says, in between kisses, confessing.

-I wanted to keep going, I wanted you in my bed, I wanted everything.

Yumi is pulling open Sei's sailor collar, is unzipping Sei, undoing her like the best present ever, that she has been promised for a while, and is late receiving. She feels like her words will not be enough. Yumi wants to show Sei what this means to her, she wants to go deep into Sei. Yumi nuzzles Sei's neck, kissing everything as it is revealed. Sei is shivering, but still managing to speak, her fingers on Yumi's collar, her zipper being quickly pulled down. They do not stop to unhook each other's bras, merely push them up and out of the way. Yumi bumps into the bench at the back, and slides up onto it.

-I want you Yumi. I couldn't sleep last night.

They are pushing their uniforms off each others bodies, their need and lust rushing their movements. They want what they had last night, they want it again and again. Once found, a treasure such as this is addictive. The have changed their lives, and now there is no looking back. Being girls, being teenagers, the intensity of this discovery is all encompassing. They are smiling, they are celebrating with their bodies.

Sei is pushing Yumi's skirt up, is running her hands along her smooth thighs. There is no hesitancy in Sei, Yumi can feel. She feels secure. She feels desire, raw and primal wreak havoc in her body, she can feel how wet she has become from these simple movements of Sei's hands. Sei is pushing herself into Yumi. Yumi reaches for the hem of Sei's uniform, pulling it up and out of the way. She wants Sei hard up against her. She hooks her legs around Sei's hips, pulling her into her, as the uniform is wrested out of the way. Sei's stomach and breasts, naked and heated, are rubbing against her own. Yumi can feel Sei's nipples are hard, they are pressing into the soft flesh of her own breasts. There is wonderment in Yumi, as Sei kisses her hard, her tongue in Yumi's mouth, her fingers dangerously close to her underwear. Sei knows, she thinks. She knows she can do this with Yumi, knows that Yumi wants her. There is a power in this, Yumi thinks, and thinks no more for a while when she finally gets the uniform out of the way.

Yumi's hands are under Sei's uniform now, clasping Sei's firm backside, pulling her, pulling her closer. Sei is against her, and rubbing her centre against Yumi's and they both cry out at the contact. Thin layers of material separate the core of their physical need. Yumi's hands slip into Sei's underwear, feeling the clenching of Sei's muscles as she grinds into Yumi. Yumi feels like she is being flash fried. Her breathing is laboured, she is making sounds like nothing she thought she could produce. She breaks the kiss, and removes one of her hands from Sei's panties. Pushing Sei back slightly, she lowers her head to take one of the nipples in her mouth. Their presence is driving her mad. Sei freezes. Yumi looks up at Sei's face. Sei's head is thrown back, her eyes shut, her mouth slightly open. Then Yumi sucks. She sucks hard, wanting Sei to react, to get that wild feeling back in her. Sei moans, her hips buck into Yumi, Yumi rides it out. Her hand returns to Sei's panties, and she attempts to push them down, her mouth still hot on Sei's breast.

Steadying Yumi with one hand on her hip, Sei just pushes Yumi's underwear out of the way, and those long fingers find Yumi's opening and they plunge in. Yumi yelps, and then melts. She nearly comes from the feel of Sei's fingers entering her. There is pain, there is pleasure. She cannot decipher between the two of them right now, it is a whirling mass of _sensation_. Reality shifts to somewhere else, her body overloaded, forgetting all else. Her mouth falls away from Sei's breast, to be caught by Sei's mouth. And there is the hunger, the wildness. Sei pumps hard into her, and Yumi's mind whirls, tilts, spins. She pulls back from Sei, and their eyes meet.

-Let me in, Sei.

Yumi pants out, her voice straining to be heard over the beat of her pulse. One of her hands moves from Sei's backside, out of her underwear, skims over her hip, until she is cupping Sei's groin. She is so wet, Yumi feels it through her panties. She squeezes gently, just to emphasise her point. Sei's eyes never waiver from Yumi's. She is staring hard into her, trying to see all of her. Yumi feels like she is being stripped and turned inside out. She can meet Sei's stare, though. She can match it, even. We are not the same, she thinks.

They are two girls, handling fire. They look into each other, and what ever is left of their sense of selves is slowing melting away. They know it, it is tickling the edge of their awareness. It is not in focus, this feeling, paling in comparison to the urgency of their hormones, it quails in the face of their discovery, this treasure, this feeling. They are two girls, teetering on a brink, poised over something huge. Light makes its way through the grubby windows, patterning their smooth beautiful bodies, casting shadows on their faces. The pull/push of adolescence goads them, as they breath each others air, feel each others sweat, smell each others want.

Yumi can feel Sei's nervousness. So close are they, Sei's fingers inside her, Sei's groin in her hand. It is in every line of Sei's body, every breath.

There is a smell of earth in the air, and in Yumi's mind, she will forever associate it with sex, with Sei, with lust. It is a full smell, the smell of things growing, the smell of time, and movement of time. Yumi breaths deep, keeping everything the same. She evens out. She can feel Sei's fingers inside her vagina, can feel the length of them, and squeezes Sei again, bringing her back. She wants to know how Sei wants to proceed, what can she do for Sei. She understands now why Sei waited last night. This is Sei's decision, this time. And it time for her to answer, time for Sei to tell Yumi what she wants. Yumi wants what Sei can do for her. She wants to come in Sei's arms, wants Sei to make her cry with pleasure. But she wants Sei too. She wants to finish it for both of them.

-Come home with me tonight, Yumi.

Sei whispers. Only someone as close as Yumi could possibly hear her. And Yumi has her answer. Yumi moves her hand away from Sei's groin, moves it out from under Sei's uniform, to place it on Sei's bare shoulder. The skin is silky under her hand. Locking her gaze with Sei's, she answers and asks.

-Yes. Please, Sei.

She squeezes with her legs, and pulls with her hands. Sei relaxes, and her smile is back. It is infinitely sexy, as it slowly spreads across her face. Yumi's immediate response is to smile back. She cannot help it. The smile is a Sei special. Naughty and full of promise. A smile she came early to dread and later to look forward to. That smile, Yumi thinks, as Sei's hand is moving, as her fingers are going to work inside her, could be one of the reasons they are is this current position. In fact, Yumi's mind chatters aimlessly, Sei's smile is, like the woman herself, trouble.

They are in a different position this time, and Sei's fingers are filling her more than last night. They feel very deep inside her. The spark, the start of an orgasm, flashes into life. This is not just pleasure, this is need. Pleasure, light skating pleasure, is Sei kissing her. This is something else. Yumi knows what to expect after last night, and is glad that the pain is receding. She is wetter now, ready. Sei's fingers are sliding in and out with no hindrance, the palm of her hand bumping against her clit. Sei is so deep inside her that with every thrust, Yumi cannot help but wonder what part of her Sei is touching to cause such a sharp shot of pleasure to rifle up through her. Yumi can feel it in her spine.

Yumi is repeating Sei's name with every push from Sei. Her name is a prayer on Yumi's lips, as she can feel her orgasm building, inching her closer to fulfilling her need. Sei is between her trembling legs, her hand on Yumi's hip, her other hand slamming into Yumi. It is hard and fast, it is more than last night, less gentle, more carnal. Sei is kissing her neck, the soft part between her neck and her shoulder, actually. Yumi slips her hand out of sei's underwear, and brings it to Sei's other shoulder. She digs her short nails in the soft flesh, anchoring the older girl against her. She is bucking against Sei, she is trying to spread her legs wider, opening them to the woman in front of her, begging Sei with her body to make it happen all over again. And Sei is whispering as she kisses Yumi. Small words, nonsense words, words that only have a meaning in their sounds, but mean the world to Yumi. The singsong voice from last night, the almost chanting, that Sei poured into her last night as she took Yumi's virginity. It is Sei's way of reassuring her, Yumi is convinced. Her way of giving form to feelings that are just as intense as the ones racking Yumi now. Yumi knows there are no real words for this, this feeling like she is about to fly, about to lose her mind, her body speaking for her with every shunt from Sei's arm.

The only word Yumi is capable of is Sei's name. It is her new mantra, and the volume is growing. With every thrust, every push, every slap of Sei's palm against her clitoris, she is talking to some god, perhaps the god of the earth, perhaps Maria-sama, maybe buddah. Her offering is Sei's name, and her orgasm hits. Pleasure, thick and absolute, pours through her, whilst everything else empties out of her. She is crying, she can feel the tears on her face, she cannot help it. All of her muscles relax and she slumps against Sei, who catches her with her own heaving body. Yumi lets out a prolonged moaning sigh. This is even better than last night. Is this how it will always be? Will it only get better? Yumi, still disconnected from reality, idly wonders, feeling Sei breathing heavily against her. Yumi's cheek is resting against Sei's shoulder, and she can feel the sweat of her. Can smell the exertion. And Yumi falls in love with the smell, giggling slightly at the thought. Sei leans back slightly, forcing Yumi's head up, and looks at her, a questioning smile.

-Happy, Sei. I'm happy.

Sei's smile spreads, until it is a grin. It is a cocky grin, Yumi decides. Perhaps smirk would be a better description. Yumi releases one of Sei's shoulders, allowing her hand to gradually travel down to Sei's breast, her fingers skimming over her nipple. Sei's grin falters slightly, a feral look flashes in her grey eyes. Yumi smiles innocently at Sei. Sei gently and oh...so slowly, withdraws her fingers from Yumi's vagina, causing a stomach clenching spurt of pleasure, on the heels of which is a just as memorable sense of loss. It is Sei's turn to smile innocently, as Yumi gasps, and her eyes nearly roll back in her head. Sei's hand is wet on Yumi's thigh, and Yumi misses the fingers inside of her.

-Sei, what about you? Do we have the time?

Sei, fiddles with her uniform, until she finds her pocket, and pulls out a watch. It has brightly coloured straps, and some cartoon figures on the face. It is a kids watch, something Yumi has never seen in connection with Sei. Or any kind of timepiece, now that she thinks of it. And it is certainly nothing she can imagine Sei ever owning. Yumi does not have a watch either. She glances at the clock in the kitchen of her home, and then allows the bus and school timetables to take over for the rest of her day. On weekends and holidays, she rarely knows what time it is. Or in school. She comes here in the morning, and then leaves in the evening, and that is all there is to it.

-We have twenty minutes before we have to go, that's allowing for the first bell.

Sei looks hesitant, internally debating something. She begins to say something, and then stops herself. Yumi waits her out, but is conscious of time not being on their side at this point in the day. But tonight, in Sei's house, there will be the whole night, homework be damned. She will have Sei tonight, and show Sei the extent of her deepening feelings for her. Yumi shudders at the thought. Of Sei and her naked together, in Sei's bed. She is ready, again, now, and wants Sei. They have just less than twenty minutes. She reaches up both her hands to Sei, running her fingers through the soft tawny hair, brushing back the slanted bangs from Sei's still clammy face. Joining her hands behind Sei's neck, she pulls her down for a kiss, mouths open, tongues sliding together, a good fit, the both of them. She gently sucks on Sei's tongue, something she has learned over the last couple of days. Sei's heated reaction is gratifying. Sei grabs at her hips and pulls Yumi closer to her, pressing their bodies together, and begins to rub against Yumi's centre. Yumi breaks the kiss for long enough to question Sei about what it is she feels she cannot say.

-Tell me Sei. What do you want?

Sei, unbelievably, comes over a little shy. What could she possibly want to ask, Yumi wonders, that would cause Satou Sei to look shy? After all they have done, what would Sei be embarrassed about? Yumi's limited experience in sex shows itself to her as her mind draws a blank. Whatever it is, surely Yumi would not object. This is Sei. And now, Sei can do whatever she likes, because Yumi has discovered that Sei is addictive, and the source of all pleasure in her universe. Pulling Sei down further, rubbing her cheek along the sharp definition of Sei's jaw line, she stops when her lips are beside Sei's ear.

-What is it Sei? Surely, you know, you can ask anything of me. Your shy look is adorable, but I would rather know what's on your mind.

-Adorable?

-Like a puppy.

Sei laughs outright at this. She pulls back from Yumi, and removing her hands from Yumi's hips, she holds Yumi's face in her hands.

-The only one who could actually say that to me!

Sei leans in and kisses her deeply, the tenderness of the act soul shaking. Is this what love feels like? Yumi wonders, a jolt in her groin, a crack in her heart, a snap in her mind. Is this what love is? She questions herself again. She draws back, gasping for air.

-What is it, Sei?

-Later, Yumi.

-What about now?

With that, Sei drops her hands from Yumi's face, and pushes the skirt of Yumi's uniform up higher, and using one hand, she begins to pull off Yumi's underwear. Yumi lifts herself to help. With her other hand, Sei is under her own uniform, trying to pull down her underwear. Yumi wants to help with that as well. Reaching with one hand to Sei, the other reaches to the bench beside her where Sei threw her watch.

-Ten minutes, Sei.

-Ok.

Sei manages to pull down Yumi's panties, and gets them off one leg. Yumi is pushing down Sei's, and pulling her in close at the same time. With her underwear half way down her legs, Sei grabs Yumi's hands and places them on her breasts. She finishes lifting their skirts out of the way, and Sei's hot wet groin is grinding against her. Yumi tilts her hips at more of an angle, massaging Sei's breasts. Sei is pressing in harder, her eyes wide, her gaze steady on Yumi, full of heat and lust. Sei leans in further, pushes Yumi's back against the wall, slides her hands down Yumi's thighs and hitches Yumi's knees up, spreads them further apart. And this is the angle that works for Sei, because now she is moaning, low now, low in her throat, Yumi can actually feel it in her chest, as she caresses Sei's breasts.

And Sei's eyes never waiver, as she and Yumi stare at each other, lust turning into something else, as they unfold onto each other, revealing what was hidden for so long, realising the moment when they found the one person who held the key to that closed door. Joined at the groin, hips moving, slicking against each other, growing excitement, the air full of them, and they are alive, and falling into something neither of them can put a name to, something that is obeying the laws of Gestalt. Together are so much more.

You are burning into me.

Yumi can feel Sei reach down between them, and use her fingers to spread herself open on Yumi, and Yumi can feel Sei's clitoris. Sei presses in even more, and Yumi can feel her breathing start to come in ragged pants. Sei is closing her eyes, her gorgeous face open and vulnerable. Sei is getting wetter, Yumi can feel it. It is mixing with her own excitement. Sei's face reddening with exertion, sweat plastering her hair to her face, her hips now moving furiously between Yumi's legs, scrubbing herself hard and fast against Yumi, and Yumi can feel Sei's orgasm coming, feel it in the urgency of Sei, in the intent stringing Sei's body taut like a bowstring.

Yumi feels the building of her own orgasm, as she concentrates on what Sei is doing, the wetness, the overloading effect of Sei's clitoris rubbing against her. This is too much, Yumi thinks, this is just too much, what will happen tonight? Just as she thinks this, she comes, and Sei comes, hard and loud, her voice blending with Yumi's, spilling her wetness onto Yumi, and she is falling against Yumi, falling as her knees buckle. Yumi quickly tightens her hold, catches Sei in her arms. And she is holding Sei, feeling the trembling, sweating length of her, Sei's chin resting on her shoulder, the sound of her catching her breath loud in Yumi's ear, her arms tight around Yumi's waist. Yumi shudders. Sei feels it, and hugs Yumi tighter.

Reaching for the watch again, Yumi looks and sighs.

-5 minutes, or they will be adding to that detention tomorrow.

Sei heaves a sigh, and hugs Yumi tighter. They stay this way for a few more stolen moments, two sweating heaving girls, their uniforms pooled around their waists, catching their breaths, quietly revelling in the closeness of their bodies, the heat of their passion. Sei pulls away first, kissing Yumi soundly, before pulling up her underwear. Yumi sighs, already missing Sei's touch. Sei smiles at this, winking at her.

-There's tonight, Yumi, if you still want to?

There is a little uncertainty in Sei, that she is masking. Yumi can see right through it. In truth, now that the immediacy of her bodily needs have been taken care of, she is feeling a little uncertain herself. These moments, together, taken from the school day, seem almost unreal. As if what happens in school has no relevancy in the real world. These lifted hours here and there, over now three days, a whirlwind, an eternity, the blink of an eye in the stretch of their lives, they are now going to move beyond, bleed out into the rest of their lives, their other lives, outside of St. Lillians. Suddenly, it all seems very grown up. She will go to Sei's house, and go to bed with her. Yes, a little uncertainty in both of them is understandable at this point. Yumi looks Sei straight in the eye, and wants to reassure her, wants to be confident, wants Sei to be as confident as she is pretending to be.

-Yumi?

Sei is reading the uncertainty in Yumi's face, Yumi knows. Yumi gathers herself together, pulling on her uniform, her panties, allowing Sei to fix her collar. Sei says nothing more, as they help each other dress and become presentable once more. Sei grabs her watch again, laughs, and holds out her hand to Yumi.

-Maybe more detention after all Yumi!

Yumi grabs the outstretched hand, and laughs again, the strained atmosphere between them broken for now. Yet it is sitting there, under the smiles and laughter, the feeling that she has done something wrong. That she has hurt Sei's feelings. But she cannot bring herself to lie to Sei. She needs to be honest, now in particular. With nothing much guiding her but instinct, an innate sense of others that makes Yumi who she is, she is feeling her way around the private Sei, the Satou Sei who is gentle and soft. Sei may struggle to take things seriously, but Yumi can feel the small delicate bones that make up Sei's heart. Feel how fine they are, and easily broken. That is why she must be honest, and why she must always try to do the right thing, for both of them. Yumi could not articulate this to anyone outside of her head, not even to Sei, but she feels it. Feels it is the right thing. She is scared of taking their new relationship outside of school; scared of the reality of it, how it may impact their lives. Her mind is only now starting to broach this particular facet of what they are doing together.

They are getting closer to the school, and the bell is silent yet. Yumi stops, and pulls Sei back. Surprised, Sei turns to look at her.

-I'm scared.

Yumi says what is exactly on her mind, in the simplest terms she can. She wants no misunderstanding between them.

-I'm scared of what all this means, and I'm scared to go home with you.

Sei's handsome face is still, devoid of emotion. Her eyes are half lidded, and the expression there unreadable. This makes Yumi nervous, but she pushes on regardless. She has to.

-I can feel something when we are together. Something big.

Her head is down, and she can feel the heat in her face as she tries to explain what is scaring her, trusting Sei, her senior, her lover, to understand her. Yumi startles at the thought. My lover. She tastes the phrase in her mind. Oh. She is. Now.

She looks up, and sees that Sei's expression is soft, her eyes gentle. There must be something different in Yumi's own expression. Sei is still holding her hand, and she looks older, looks so much older that Yumi feels at this moment.

-This must be where I take a step back.

There is melancholy in Sei's countenance now. Not sadness, so much as resignation. Yumi immediately wishes she had lied. She is still gentle, but she feels far from Yumi, and Yumi wants to cry. She commits to this, though. She makes her choice to be honest, and it needs payment.

-I'm going too fast, I know. After what I said a couple of days ago.

Sei's customary half-smile has a sad cast to it. Yumi wants to kiss her, to hold her, cling to her, make it go away, and make a real smile magically appear in its place.

-But I didn't know how this would feel, Yumi. I didn't know I would want you again and again. That is never feels like it's enough.

Sei takes her eyes off Yumi, as looks over toward the chapel, which is over to their left, not far from the school building itself. Looking back to Yumi again, locking their gazes, even the ghost of a smile is gone.

-This is serious, Yumi.

A pause.

-I'm serious, Yumi. Are you ready for this?

Quietly.

-Am I?

The bell rings loud and clear, and in a Pavlovian fashion, both girls turn to the school, and begin walking in. Yumi's gaze stays on Sei, walking beside her now, their hands still joined, her profile catching the cold winter light. Just as they go in the door, they let go of each others hands, as there are other students around them now.

-Sei.

Yumi's voice is so low, only Sei could possibly hear it. They head toward the shoe changing area.

-I don't know if I'm ready. I really don't. But I want to find out. Wait for me?

Sei reaches out and pets Yumi on the head, much like she has always done.

-I'm ready when you are, Yumi-chan.

And with that, Sei is gone from her, heading toward where her own shoes are kept. Yumi changes her shoes, and heads to class, her mind on anything but maths. Yoshino is already at her desk when Yumi gets there. Yumi goes to her own desk, smiling at Yoshino as she does. The teacher has yet to come in, so there is still lunch time chatter going on.

-Where were you, Yumi? Two days in a row now, I missed having lunch with you.

Direct as usual, Yoshino, Yumi thinks, sighing inwardly.

-I have been walking around the grounds, enjoying the fresh air.

-In winter? With Rosa Gigantea?

Yumi goes blank. Have they been seen? Did Yoshino see something? Oh crap. She reaches for a lie, and it comes appallingly quickly to her.

-Yes, in winter. I met Rosa Gigantea on the way back, and she walked with me. I'm sorry I haven't spent more time with you. I just wanted to clear my head.

Yumi makes a cute face at Yoshino, hoping to mollify her. It is hard, because when Yoshino gets something into her head, or thinks there is something being purposefully hidden, she cannot let it go.

-It must be an issue, because you were late to class yesterday.

Yoshino sighs dramatically at Yumi, causing Yumi to roll her eyes, and the two of them smile at each other, their friendship allowing this behaviour. Yoshino's pretty little face creases into a gentle frown at Yumi.

-If there's anything you want to talk about Yumi...

Yoshino leaves it open, not so much a question, as it is an invitation. With no prompting from Yoshino, Yumi feels guilty. She cannot tell Yoshino about this, if only for Sachiko's sake. Yoshino will tell Rei. Rei will not interfere, but that will be two other people who are lying to her Onee-sama. No, this is just between Sei and Yumi. Whatever happens, it is just involving them. Besides, Yumi thinks, this is no ones business but theirs. Yumi shakes her head, smiling fondly at Yoshino.

-Really, Yoshino. There's nothing. Time got away from me.

-Funny. Rosa Chinensis was teasing Rosa Gigantea about getting detention yesterday as well. I overheard them on the way to class this morning.

Yumi can feel tendrils of panic, and quickly clamps down on them.

-And?

-And I guess time got away from her too.

Yoshino is not making fun of Yumi. Yumi would know by the slightly wicked look Yoshino gets on her face when she is. It is worse than that. Her face shows concern. Yumi feels defenceless against such obvious friendly inquiry. Yoshino cares about Yumi, she has liked her since the first time they spoke. Yumi was very unsure of Yoshino, to be honest, but as she gets to know her, the more she enjoys Yoshino's company. Such concern from a peer, a friend, someone she hopes to know for a very long time, and she is nearly cowering. Or confessing. Again, she finds the will to lie.

-Rosa Gigantea being late has nothing to do with me. Why would it?

Yoshino's face takes on a wry expression, looking Yumi dead in the eye.

-You already have an Onee-sama, Yumi. You should talk to her as much as you do Sei-sama.

The teacher arrives in the classroom. Yoshino smiles at Yumi, an open, happy smile, something apparently off her chest, and turns her eyes front. Yumi, feeling slightly put out by Yoshino's advice, turns around in her seat. The teacher launches into a droning lesson on algebra, something which Yumi, oddly, has no problems with, so she tunes out. Has she been neglecting Sachiko? She does not think so, and probably will not think so until Sachiko lets her know. After this morning, Yumi has a need to put some distance between them, yet does not know how. The thought is painful.

Yumi wants to be close to Onee-sama. She wants to be emotionally there for Sachiko, and she enjoys the tactile nature of their relationship. The ready hugs, the hair fixing and the face stroking. But with Sei here in her life in such a major way, with so much having happened over the last few days, she is finding it hard to make more room in her head for all of it. Yumi is very much aware of her body now. It has been coaxed to life by Sei's hands. Everything feels differently now. Sachiko's hand on the back of her neck, where just hours before, Sei had her hand, in a very different context, is proving to be somewhat confusing to her body. She is no longer sure how to react to Sachiko. And then there is Sachiko's feelings. Yumi refuses to believe that it is in her head. Sachiko is sending out some messages, is trying very hard to say something, and Yumi believes she knows what that something is. And she feels the same way about it now as she did this morning.

She does not want to hear it. Not yet. She is definitely not ready. But she was ready with Sei. Why not Onee-sama? Why is that so different? What is the nature of attraction? Sachiko is beautiful, there is no doubt about that. It was one of the reasons she caught Yumi's attention in the first place. She is beautiful and smart, weak and strong, accomplished and powerful. There are many reasons why she would return Sachiko's affections, if they are what she thinks they are. But there is no heat. Yumi's mind supplies an answer. Yumi sighs. Onee-sama on occasion, can make her heart beat faster. Can make her feel like she is the most special person in the whole world. She loves Onee-sama. In a way that cannot be easily explained, but is perhaps on the same level as what Sachiko feels for Youko, if not a little more so. More than platonic, but less than sexual. A strange limbo, that Yumi is sure only exists between teenage girls. Sei once said that Yumi and Sachiko were a hair off being the perfect soeurs. Maybe that is the reason why Yumi does not feel the same way about Onee-sama as she does about Sei. They are too alike, in some fundamental ways.

And then there is Sei. Yumi sighs again. Satou Sei. Even her name excites Yumi. With the name comes images of Sei's flashing eyes, and hungry hot mouth, her hands on Yumi's body. Her serious face, her joking face, her sympathising face, and the new one, her turned on face. There is so much heat between them, that she can feel herself being set on fire. And it had been there, smouldering under the surface liking a sleeping volcano. On her behalf, a lingering fascination with someone who can be so lecherous so openly, honest enough to call Yumi a liar when the need arose, and then kind enough to come and find her to comfort her after particularly gruelling disagreements with Sachiko. There is a deep core of stability in Sei, as well as passion. Her passion can make her obsessive, but she can balance it, after a while, if given the time to do so. It makes Yumi feels safe and alive at the same time, and to have that passion turned on her. Well.

Sei sees her. And Sei wants her, and there is a snap in Yumi's mind. She is being honest with Sei. She does not know if she is ready, but she wants to find out.

Classes in, classes out, the ringing of the bell, counting off the time until Yumi is free again. Finally the last one goes. Yoshino is waving at her, and Yumi signals that she is ready to leave. Collecting Shimako on the way, the three friends leave for the Rose Mansion. On the walk over they meet Sachiko and Rei. Yoshino immediately goes to Rei, her much vaunted most favourite person in the world. Rei, for her part, puts an arm around her cousin's shoulders, and they begin a conversation almost as if they had not stopped since the last time they spoke. Sachiko holds out an arm to Yumi, and Yumi links her own through it, smiling up at Sachiko, genuinely pleased to see her Onee-sama. Yumi almost feels refreshed. It is hard to put words to, but she feels like something is at peace in her. And here is Youko, Eriko and Sei cutting through the grass toward them, all three, like Yumi, Yoshino and Shimako, in the same homeroom.

All of them are together, Yumi's school family, the people next to her actual family, who have the most effect on her. It would not be far fetched to say they have more of an effect on who she is becoming than her family. When Yumi prays for her family, she includes all the girls here, these people she literally collided with as soon as she came to high school. There is friendly banter as they walk to the Rose Mansion. There is the attempt at a group hug by Sei with the Red Rose family, until Youko picks up a twig and pings it off Sei's head. They talk about the things that are preoccupying them, they talk about school, they talk about how cold it is, and if snow is on the way. They all troop up the creaky stairs, through the biscuit shaped door, and into the room that contains them, the most important students in the school, these ordinary girls, who worry about weight, and pimples and love and college. And all the other things that worry people in high school. Their orbits around each other may differ from others, but they are St. Lillians' and that is the way things are here.

And in this room, there are two girls who are falling in love with each other. It is love masquerading as lust, and it is hiding from them, or they from it. They are glimpsing it, they are peering at the horizon, at the glimmering shapes outlined there. They both know what it is, but they are not ready. Not just yet. Lust is easier to handle, easier to define. Easier to be defined by it. Love complicates. Love needs explanation. They do not live in a bubble, in a vacuum. They are surrounded by people who care for them, or at least have an interest in them. People they will effect if they are in love. Their ongoing affair will be hard enough to explain as is. Love says it is more than an adolescent indulgence. Love says they are making certain decisions about the course of their future lives. Love says what they have is irrefutable. Love makes it real.

There is the usual chatter in the room, accompanied by the clinking of teacups and the boiling of the kettle, requests for different teas, and a coffee for Sei, who claims lethargy, causing Youko to laugh and tease her, causing Yumi to think that Youko and Sei genuinely like each other. She has never really thought about the oldest roses being friends, or what their relationships outside the Yamayurikai are like.

She knows that Sei and Eriko have been in St. Lillians since kindergarten, but are not close at all, and that Youko joined in middle school. Her preoccupation with Onee-sama excluded her notice of how they interact with each other. Now, with her new, exquisite awareness of Sei and all things relating to her, she notices that Youko is a fine balance between the eccentric Eriko and the excitable Sei.

It is easy to forget their ages, Yumi thinks, as she places Onee-sama's tea in front of her, receiving a thank you smile, moving around the table to place Sei's coffee in front of her, from whom she receives a very sweet smile. She returns it without thinking, and when she turns around, she catches Youko looking at her, with her head to one side, a curious look on her face. They are close, these girls. And Youko is sharp. And now Yumi has something else to worry about. She was looking at them yesterday as well. Yumi quells, for the second time today, a rising sense of panic. It does not mean anything, she reassures herself. It could be something along the same lines as what Yoshino thinks.

The reassurance is not working. Not when it comes to Youko.

-Green tea, was it, Rosa Chinensis?

Yumi asks. Now she and Youko are looking curiously at each other, she feels the need to say something.

-Yes, thank you, Yumi.

Her voice is as pleasant as ever. Yumi cannot detect even the slightest undertone to it. Just that curious look. Yumi returns to the kitchen area of the room, and notices that Shimako has already made some green tea. Yumi nods her thanks to Shimako's lovely smile, and bracing herself, returns to her grand soeur. To her great relief, the cup and saucer are steady in her hand, and there appears to be no outward sign of her inner turmoil. Youko has given Sachiko something to read over, and with due diligence, Sachiko is glued to the piece of paper. When Yumi arrives at her side, Youko looks up at her, fixing her with a Youko special. She very quietly throws Yumi completely off kilter.

-Really, Yumi?

To her credit, Yumi does not react straight away. She has been among these women for months now. She knows who Youko is, and what her tactics are. Youko does not know, she cannot know. She just sees something she thinks is interesting, and is putting a cat among the pigeons. A reaction is confirmation. Yumi is guessing here, but she thinks this may be Youko's personal motto. Yumi, however, cannot make her biology obey her. Her face is colouring up as her and Youko's eyes lock on. And surprise is registering on Youko's face, and Yumi is cursing the fact that she blushes at the drop of a hat. She did not know! She does now, though. Not the extent of it, but she is now aware that there is something going on. All this and more must be passing across her face in the couple of seconds that all of this occurs in. A couple of seconds too long, as Sei looks up, and sees the odd tableaux the oldest and youngest members of the Red Rose family are striking.

Yumi can feel Sei's attention on the situation, breaking her eye contact with Youko, looks over at Sei just in time. Sei's mouth is about to open, and who knows what will come out. Sei sums up the situation in a split second, and annoyance is showing on her face. Yumi shakes her head at Sei, and she sits back. Youko looks back and forth between them, and quickly hands Yumi some of the ongoing paperwork that the upcoming event is generating. They are drawing notice, the tension between the three of them leaking out to the rest of the room. Yumi takes the paper and sits beside Sachiko, who thankfully, is giving her full attention to what is in front of her. Youko still has surprise arranging her sharp features. She makes some meaningful eye contact with Sei, who, Yumi notices, is deciding to stare Youko down, daring her. Youko suddenly gives up, which deflates the situation. Yumi's heart is racing, wondering what is going to happen now. Her stomach feels like the bottom is falling out of it. As if we could keep anything a secret here, she thinks, dejection colouring her thoughts.

Sei catches her eye, and smiles gently at her, her eyes conveying many things.

_Don't worry_, the look says. _I will take care of this_, it says, and _trust me._

Yumi does. Of all things, Yumi trusts Sei. If Sei says not to worry, then she will try her hardest not to.

The work progresses. The sun sets, and finally, Youko decides that enough is enough for one evening. She mentions that they might have to arrange some time away from classes to finish this off next week, depending on what they get through tomorrow. She and the other Roses will approach the head sister to ask about it. Yumi and Yoshino act younger than their age with their enthusiastic response to this, causing laughter amongst them. Shimako looks with surprise at her classmates, saying she personally does not mind going to class. Yoshino gives her the evil eye, muttering that Shimako cannot possibly exist in this dimension, that she must be only half real, this perfect girl. Sei covers her mouth with her hand at this suggestion, and quickly looks out the window. Shimako wittily remarks, in her light gentle voice, that she can feel the love in this room, oh yes she can. Sei laughs hard at this, which causes the meeting to end on a light note, laugher and banter, the same as the start.

Youko turns to Sei.

-Rosa Gigantea, could you stay behind and help me with something?

Eriko looks over.

-Would you like me to stay as well?

Youko shakes her head.

-It's ok, it only needs two people.

Eriko nods her ascent, and smiling goodbye to her Yellow Rose family, heads off into the night. Yoshino and Rei are next, calls of goodbye trailing them. Sachiko looks to Yumi.

-Walk you to the bus stop, Yumi?

-I'd like that, Onee-sama.

Yumi and Shimako begin tidying up, when Youko says not to worry, that she and Sei will attend to it. Shimako shrugs, but seems grateful to get out of it. She gets her bag and coat, wishes them all a good evening, and leaves. Yumi looks around, seeing if there is anything she has forgotten. Sei is sitting beside Youko, looking as if she has no cares in the world. Youko is having some words with Sachiko. Yumi motions subtly to Sei.

_Do you want me to wait?_

Sei nods, and mouths the word _gates_ to her.

Yumi grins and agrees. Youko and Sachiko finish their conversation, and Onee-sama turns to Yumi. They both shrug into their gabardines, grab their bags. They say goodnight to the others, and Yumi proceeds Onee-sama out the door, resisting the urge to look back at Sei. When they are outside, Onee-sama once again offers her arm to Yumi. Yumi takes it, immediately feeling the calming effect of her Onee-sama. She is always warm, Yumi thinks in a distracted fashion. She leans in closer to Sachiko. Even outside, Yumi can smell the special Onee-sama smell.

-What are you thinking, Yumi?

-That you always smell nice.

Yumi blushes, Sachiko surprising her into honesty. Sachiko laughs, the silky sound carrying on the cold night air.

-I'm glad you approve, Yumi!

Yumi laughs with her, the long walk to the front gates not so lonely with Onee-sama. The winter is warmer with you, Yumi thinks, wishing she could say such a thing to Sachiko. Instead, they talk of other things, about the work they are currently doing, about school, about the continuing absence of Yumi's ribbons.

-Can I give a lift home, Yumi? I'm getting picked up tonight.

-And miss my evening commute? Never!

They both laugh, their young voices light and crisp in the dark. They reach the gates, where a large black foreign car is idling.

-Are you sure? It's no bother.

-I'm sure, Onee-sama, but thank you for the offer.

Sachiko turns and hugs Yumi, surrounding Yumi with her warmth and particular scent.

-Orchids.

She whispers in Yumi's ear. As they part, they smile at each other. Another secret they share. Sachiko smells like orchids. Who knew, Yumi wonders, waving to Onee-sama as she gets into the large car. Even though she cannot see Sachiko through the tinted windows, she knows she will be looking out, so she keeps waving until the car is out of sight. Yumi leans against the gate pillar, under the security light mounted at the top. It is quiet now, quiet and dark. There is no traffic to speak of. She gazes over at the lighted bus stop, her mind wandering hither and yon.

It has been a very interesting week, she thinks with no small amount of amazement. She and Satou Sei are lovers, she lost her virginity, and finds out, perhaps a little late, that her Onee-sama may have feelings for her as well. Suddenly, it all seems too much. Yumi begins to giggle, which becomes laughter. What a week! She laughs and laughs, and this is how Sei and Youko find her, as they emerge from the gloom of the school, bent double with her hands wrapped abound her middle, the laughter just beginning to taper off. Is this hysteria? She wonders. She looks at Sei's face, and the laughter is still hitching through her. Is this love? She wonders again, for perhaps the hundredth time in the last three days.

She turns to Youko, who is looking at Yumi like she is a new entity, as if she has never seen Yumi before this. With an unprecedented display of confidence, something Yumi could not have done three days ago, she faces Youko, straight on, and says, for once, what is exactly on her mind, in her own Yumi way. There is no other way at this point. Things are spiralling away from her, and she needs her control back. She looks at Sei's gorgeous face, sees some wariness there. Also a lot of amusement. There is a lot going on on that amazing face, the face Yumi whiles away snatches of down time sneakily watching. The expression, like the person wearing it, is complicated. Sei is waiting for her, just like Yumi asked her to.

-I'm not sure, Rosa Chinesis, but I think I'm in love with her.

She is sixteen, and her confidence will only carry her so far, especially with someone who has such a pervasive presence as Youko.

-Is that ok?

Youko looks at her strangely, and Sei brays laughter. Youko struggles to maintain a straight face.

-You're asking me if it's ok to love Sei? Is that correct?

She turns to Sei.

-Did she just ask me that?

-Well, you are her grand soeur!

Sei returns, her laughter robbing her of her ability to stand straight, so she leans against the gate pillar.

Youko looks back at Yumi, who has started laughing again. This is definitely hysteria, she thinks. She is finding the situation horribly embarrassing, but also mildly stupid, somehow. But she worries. She worries about Onee-sama. She will have to tell her. This is so incredibly important what she has with Sei. This was something she thought she should keep a secret, however, she sees now that she just wants to be the one to tell Sachiko, and it is Sachiko finding out that worries her the most.

She is going to be hurt.

This thought sobers up Yumi straight away, the effect so sudden that the change in her is noticeable at once. Youko gives Yumi a knowing look. Youko, of course, has already thought of her own petite soeur. Sei looks at the partial Red Rose family.

-Sachiko.

Sei breathes out the name. Youko looks only at Yumi in what she says.

-You have to be the one to tell her. It's only fair. You must know how she feels about you.

-I just found that out, Rosa Chinensis.

Sei looks at Yumi, shock making her draw drop.

-You're joking?

Sei says, truly incredulous, and something else as well. Yumi cannot read what it is, but Youko calls her attention back to her before she has a chance to examine Sei.

-Surely, you must have known, Yumi?

-No. I only realised this morning. We...had a moment, you might say.

Sei is looking at her, and Yumi suddenly realises what the something is. It is jealousy. Sei's voice is tight.

-What kind of moment?

Youko raises a calming hand to Sei.

-Not the time, Sei. Yumi, its been obvious from the start. Sachiko never touches anyone else. Only you. And the way she looks at you...

Yumi feels stupid. She made the assumption that Onee-sama did not feel that way toward her. There had been moments between them that objectively, one could see as romantic. Her pursuit of Yumi, for instance. She wooed Yumi, like a potential boyfriend. This was all in context at the time. Looking back on it, it seems different. This has been turning over in Yumi's head all day. She has been weighing and measuring all that has passed between her and Sachiko. All of this must be flashing across her face again, as Youko's expression is softening.

-You really didn't know.

-I just never thought of it that way. I thought it was just Onee-sama being Onee-sama. She has been touching me differently, lately. Being more intense, perhaps. But this morning, she nearly said something. And...

-Yumi...

Youko goes to her, putting a steadying hand on Yumi's shoulder, squeezing gently, making sure that Yumi is listening to her.

-This is going to be hard Yumi. I will help all I can, but this is up to you. I really don't want Sachiko to find out that I knew before her and didn't tell her. So, I'm asking you, as a friend, to tell her soon.

And Sei is here, beside Yumi, taking Yumi's cold hand into her warm one. Yumi looks to Sei. They have both waited enough, she feels, in that strange teenage way of judging time. Not caring that Youko is here, to see the need on her face. She is pulling Sei to her, wanting to disappear into Sei's embrace. Feeling familiar arms reaching around her, holding her, Yumi tucks her head under Sei's chin.

-Take me home with you, Sei.

Thank you for your kind reviews. I truly appreciated what each of you wrote. Thanks again.

SaTT.


End file.
